


Indirect dirty talk is totally a thing

by Sassy_Cage



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: AH - Freeform, Dirty Talk-ish, F/M, Fingering, Teasing, and short as hell, i'm gonna rewrite this as a chapter 2, stay tuned, stay tuned motherfuckers, this is problably bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at 2 AM after finishing chapter 1 of this game.<br/>Short and sweet.<br/>Will be rewritten at some point.<br/>Absolutely no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect dirty talk is totally a thing

"Jesus fuck. You're almost as wet as you are after you cum."  
You laugh breathlessly.  
"Yeah well, you haven't touched me all god damn day and you've been dirty talking indirectly whenever you could. What did you expect? The fucking Sahara?"  
He thrusts his fingers into you.  
"Don't you get sarcastic with me you little whore."  
You nod.  
"Yes sir."  
He spreads them out a bit, then he adds a third finger.  
"Nnn. Ah. Fuck. Officer."  
He smirks.  
"God you sound so good."  
You sob a bit as he pulls his fingers out.  
"However, you don't sound good enough for me not to tease you."  
You grab his wrist and pull it to your mouth.  
You slip his fingers into your mouth and lick yourself off his fingers.  
After you've done this, he's kind of awestruck.  
"I look forward to when you finish your work, sheriff."  
Then, you simply pull up your panties and skirt and walk out, waving a bit on the way.


End file.
